


Give me blood I don't give a fuck to your faith

by Windwave



Series: demons&hunters [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Hunter!Jack, M/M, demon!Brock
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 09:59:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20405857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windwave/pseuds/Windwave
Summary: Однажды Джеку предсказали – у его смерти будет сотня рук и тысяча глаз.Для того, чтобы стать его смертью, у Рамлоу определенно не хватало нескольких десятков – если, конечно, не толковать «глаза» и «руки» как разветвленную сеть осведомителей; их у рогатого засранца было наверняка предостаточно.





	Give me blood I don't give a fuck to your faith

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rojhaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rojhaz/gifts).

Однажды Джеку предсказали – у его смерти будет сотня рук и тысяча глаз.  
Для того, чтобы стать его смертью, у Рамлоу определенно не хватало нескольких десятков – если, конечно, не толковать «глаза» и «руки» как разветвленную сеть осведомителей; их у рогатого засранца было наверняка предостаточно.  
Да и гадалка, разбросавшая перед ним руны – старые гитарные медиаторы с черными маркерными линиями – была из паков, а эти фэйри врали также легко, как обращались в животных, и даже если они говорили, что небо над твоей головой – голубое, то стоило на мгновение задуматься: а точно ли это небо?  
И хотя Судьба могла говорить с ним устами взъерошенной, похожей на лису, девушки-пака, идущий впереди Рамлоу – почему ты так легко подставляешь мне спину? – все же не тянул на его смерть.  
От клуба до «надежного места» они шли узкими проулками, петляя и иногда пересекая собственные следы.  
Джек не задавал вопросов Рамлоу, только себе – почему он все-таки ему так легко доверился и сможет ли он закончить эту историю без последствий, но когда они дошли до старого кирпичного дома с потемневшими стенами, густо и плотно заплетенным плющом, он резко остановился.  
Дом был похож на десятки других в квартале, но Джек чувствовал запах крови – теплая медь и соленая океанская вода – не единожды пролитой на асфальт у невысокого крыльца и на землю под окнами. Крови, которой были нарисованы защитные знаки на стенах и, он в этом не сомневался, крыше.  
– Я же сказал, - Рамлоу не мог не заметить, как изменилось его лицо, – это – надежное место.  
– И его защита спалит меня, стоит мне только перешагнуть порог.  
Насмешливо фыркнув, Рамлоу в пару быстрых шагов взлетел по ступенькам высокого крыльца к двери.  
У Джека, когда он последовал за ним, в мгновение закололо кожу сотней раскаленных игл.  
Через шаг – свело болезненной судорогой пальцы.  
Через два – потемнело в глазах.  
Через три – удавкой перехватило горло, и в дом он ввалился на ощупь, тяжело дыша и ощущая, как медленно возвращается чувствительность к рукам.  
– Вот видишь, – Рамлоу стоял дальше по коридору – темная, широкоплечая фигура. В его голосе легко читалась насмешка, и Джеку захотелось вновь врезать по этой угловатой, небритой физиономии. – Нихуя тебя не спалило. А знаешь, почему, охотник? Я не такой тупой, как ты, и угадай, что я сделал с той кровью, которой ты щедро полил ту подворотню, в которой пытался сдохнуть?  
Джек не собирался угадывать, он и так знал ответ: где-то внутри этого сложного защитного контура были руны, начертанные и его кровью.  
– Где мой меч?  
Рамлоу скривился.  
– А, ну да. Меч.  
Джек не видел, как движется хвост за его спиной, но почему-то был уверен – тот сейчас раздраженно вспарывает воздух.  
Свет горел только у двери, и остальной дом тонул в вязкой, густой темноте. В ней и исчез Рамлоу – Джек различил только легкий скрип старого дерева у него под ногами.  
С ним играли; но и он согласился на эту еще игру в тот момент, когда переступил порог клуба. И ее следовало довести до конца.  
Через полдесятка шагов коридор расширился, превратившись в комнату – тоже темную, пахнущую пылью, очень тихую: ни скрипа половиц, ни звука дыхания.  
И то, как вытащенный из ножен меч разрезает воздух, Джек не увидел, но почувствовал – со своим оружием они провели вместе почти двадцать лет, и за эти годы он научился чувствовать его беззвучный шепот.  
Резко сложив пальцы левой руки вместе – большой, безымянный и мизинец, Джек едва слышно выдохнул:  
– Игнис.  
Темнота вокруг расцвела крохотными огненными искрами. Иллюзорные, они не обжигали и плавно покачивались в воздухе, словно светлячки. Но все же они давали свет, пусть и мерцающий, слабый. И его хватило, чтобы Джек увидел острие меча, почти касающееся его груди. И цепкие узловатые пальцы, сжавшиеся вокруг рукояти.  
– И это я дурак? – Он негромко усмехнулся, подняв глаза. – Тебе же руку сейчас сожжет.  
Рамлоу только дернул уголком рта. В тусклом золотистом свете линии его лица, казалось, заострились еще сильней, и глубже пролегли тени под глазами.  
Они оба молчали, и тишина была тяжелой, плотной – сквозь толстые стены дома не долетало ни звука, и всё, что слышал сейчас Джек, был мерный, быстрый стук чужого сердца.  
В следующий момент едва различимо скрипнули подошвы ботинок Рамлоу, и всё пришло в движение: его рука с мечом – клинок скользнул по одежде резко ушедшего в сторону Джека, чья рука тоже метнулась вниз, к ножу, а затем вверх, вскидывая короткое лезвие к горлу Рамлоу.  
Тот широко ухмыльнулся, обнажив острые клыки, и чуть откинул голову назад, так, что нож лег под самый подбородок.  
Загривок Джека холодил его собственный меч.  
– Ну...? – В золотистом полумраке глаза Рамлоу казались непроглядно черными. Они стояли теперь вплотную друг к другу, и Джек чувствовал всё: жар чужой, пахнущей можжевельником кожи, мерный стук сердца под тонкой тканью футболки, обвивающий его колено гибкий хвост. И то, что у Рамлоу стоит.  
– Ну? – Повторил тот, и в его хриплом голосе прорезались нетерпеливые нотки.  
Вместо ответа Джек потянулся вперед – совсем немного, и прикусил зубами кончик островатого уха.  
Меч за его спиной глухо – и обиженно – звякнул, упав на пол.  
А следом рухнул и сам Джек – подсечка у Рамлоу была сильной, резкой. В холодный можжевеловый запах чужой кожи вплелся еще один – горячий, медный. Это нож успел скользнуть по горлу, оставив невидимый в полумраке, но густо пахнущий кровью порез.  
Но Рамлоу на обратил на это внимания.  
Уперевшись ладонью Джеку под челюсть, он надавил, заставив его откинуть голову, а второй рукой рванул ворот его футболки и прикусил за плечо – резко, сильно, почти до крови. Фантомно вспыхнул болью след от прошлого укуса на другом плече.  
– Эй! Эй, блядь!  
Джек прихватил его за короткие волосы на затылке и резко дернул; может, даже чуть резче, чем стоило.  
– Притормози.  
Рамлоу продолжал нависать над ним, и Джек чувствовал его горячее дыхание на коже.  
– С чего бы мне притормозить, охотник..? Ты мне все еще должен.  
Гибкий хвост ощутимо хлестнул его по ноге – удар чувствовался даже сквозь плотную ткань джинс. Но Джек только крепче сжал пальцы на коротких прядях.  
– Я помню о долге. А еще помню, что было в подвале – и как нам обоим это не понравилось. Так что давай без укусов.  
В ответ он услышал только фырканье, а затем Рамлоу, словно дикий зверь, ткнулся носом ему в щеку, шумно втянув воздух. И хрипло прошептал.  
– Выеби меня.  
Не ослабляя хватки на затылке, Джек чуть повернул его голову и проговорил также тихо, почти касаясь губами уха.  
– Только если у тебя с собой есть смазка и презервативы.  
На его запястье сжались горячие пальцы и потянули руку вверх – к одному из боковых карманов на штанах, где обнаружился тонкий квадратик фольги и небольшой тюбик. Больше он ничего не говорил, да ему и не дали: целовался Рамлоу зло, болезненно прикусывая за губы – но Джек не останавливал его; у него самого стояло так, что хотелось как можно побыстрей избавиться от одежды. Или вообще даже не снимать ее, но для Рамлоу будто было важно не оставить ничего между их телами, и когда его майка едва слышно треснула под сильными пальцами, Джек почему-то даже не удивился.  
Он предпочел бы перебраться хоть на что-то мягкое – или, хотя бы, к подоконнику, но Рамлоу перекатился на живот и, слегка приподнявшись на локтях, яростно глянул на него через плечо.  
– Если ты сейчас нихуя не сделаешь, я воткну тебе в глотку твой собственный нож, – проговорил он, а когда ладонь Джека скользнул ему на спину, с силой очерчивая твердые мышцы, опустил голову и довольно зарычал.  
А в следующую секунду Джек невольно выдохнул – прерывисто, громко, ощутив, как вокруг его члена обернулся кончик хвоста – сначала в одно, а потом – в два кольца. И этот вздох перерос в стон, когда хвост, горячий, чуть шероховатый, слегка сжался.  
Рамлоу, услышав это, хрипло рассмеялся, не поднимая головы.  
– Или выебу тебя своим хвостом… Давай же, блядь!  
Острый кончик хвоста уперся Джеку в низ живота, а теплые шероховатые кольца – это не было даже близко похоже на прикосновение любой руки, что людской, что нелюдской – еще раз сжались, пройдясь до основания члена, а потом распустились.  
Огненные искры вокруг начали постепенно гаснуть, но зрение Джеку уже было не нужно – все заменяли ощущения: сильной спины, на которую он оперся ладонями, обвившегося теперь уже вокруг его талии хвоста, резко и больно царапнувших по предплечью коротких ногтей, когда Рамлоу неожидано закинул руку назад. И звуки: собственное сбитое дыхание, чужие стоны, влажные шлепки кожи о кожу и тихий стук ладоней по деревянному полу, когда Рамлоу то и дело переставлял руки, чтобы найти новую точку опоры и нетерпеливо податься навстречу Джеку.  
– Блядь, что ты возишься, как ебаная монашка… – он толкнулся бедрами назад. – Давай, охотник, въеби мне! Сильней, ну!  
– Твой хвост… – собственный голос был тоже хриплым.  
В затухающем свете Джек не видел выражение лица обернувшегося к нему Рамлоу, лишь линии: острые скулы, неожиданно круглый кончик носа и короткие рога, над короткими торчала взъерошенная челка.  
– Что..?  
– Я боюсь его сломать, – Джек выпрямился и дернул его за бедра к себе, вызвав довольный, надсадный стон. – Если буду неосторожным.  
Этот самый хвост с силой сжался вокруг его талии.  
– Да ты ебанутый! – Рамлоу опустил голову и нетерпеливо рыкнул. – Мне похер! И другим тем более похер было! Не церемонься, блядь!  
Но Джек не мог; в драке ему было бы плевать, что произойдет c хвостом – наверняка он бы даже попытался его сломать.  
Но не здесь.  
Не сейчас.  
Он рывком отстранился, прихватывая Рамлоу за предплечья и поднимая за собой, а затем сам перекатился на спину и коротко выдохнул:  
– Сядь сверху.  
Золотистые искры погасли, и из темноты до него донеслось хриплое насмешливое «ебанутый». А затем он почувствовал, как ему в грудь упирается горячая, сухая ладонь.  
– Ноги шире, охотник.  
Джек откинул голову назад, несильно приложившись затылком о деревянный пол, и не стал отталкивать руку Рамлоу, когда тот сомкнул пальцы на его шее – хватка была легкой, почти нежной.  
– Что, – Рамлоу качнул бедрами, вырвав из Джека тихий стон, – так лучше?  
Прежде, чем ответить, Джек привстал на одном локте и потянулся вперед – его ладонь прошлась по крепкому бедру, очертила мышцы прессы и лишь потом легла на горячий крестец. Он прихватил пальцами основание хвоста и сжал, пройдясь подушечками пальцев по месту, где гладкая человеческая кожа незаметно становилась жестче, грубее.  
– Да.  
Он вновь едва ощутимо провел пальцами по хвосту – в ответ на это касание Рамлоу вздрогнул всем телом, будто его ударили. Пальцы Джека в миг замерли.  
– Что? Мне…  
– С-сука… – судя по тому, как двинул бедрами Рамлоу, все было хорошо. Но Джек ощущал, как вздыбились на хвосте крохотные шерстинки и покрылась колкими мурашками кожа. – Так… не трогают обычно.  
До Джека начало доходить.  
– Нежно?  
Он невесомо повел пальцами по хвосту, но не вдоль, а по окружности, у самого основания. И, судя по тому, как сжалась ладонь у него на горле, угадал.  
– Где тебя такого… – теперь Рамлоу двигался неторопливо, и перед глазами у Джека темнело не только от недостатка воздуха, но и от этих ощущений, – выкопали нежного..? Пиздец, а? Это не из Центра – там каждый второй – насильник ебаный.  
– Там же, где ты меня… похоронишь… если придушишь, – он сдавил чужое горячее запястье и жадно глотнул воздуха, когда хватка ослабла. – Помолчи.  
– Да хуй тебе, – Рамлоу уперся ладонями ему в грудь и склонился ближе. – Я люблю трепаться. И когда убиваю, и когда трахаюсь. Смирись, охотник – ты сам решил, что мы будем играть в нежность и заботу.  
Он ждал, что его заткнут; Джек был в этом уверен – и наверняка собирался прокусить чужие пальцы, окажись чужая ладонь возле его рта.  
– До нежности нам с тобой далеко, – продолжая поглаживать основание хвоста, второй рукой он обхватил напряженный член Рамлоу, пройдясь пальцами по всей длине.  
А затем резко отдернул обе руки – и чужого секундного замешательства хватило, чтобы Джек успел расстегнуть ремешок амулета, висевшего на запястье, и рывком обвязать тонкий кожаный ремешок с плоскими белыми бусинами вокруг чужой шеи.  
– Заткнул. Нравится?  
Он не удивился бы, реши Рамлоу, лишенный теперь голоса, ударить его – или даже убить. Но тот, наверняка учуяв, насколько просто сорвать амулет, лишь хлестнул Джека хвостом по обнаженным ногам и резко двинул бедрами, принимая правила игры.  
Но теперь вновь хотелось видеть его лицо, и, повинуясь почти беззвучной команде, вокруг снова засиял тусклый золотистый свет. Он был слабее, чем раньше – Джек никак не мог сосредоточиться, но его хватило, чтобы рассмотреть нависшего над ним Рамлоу и то, как он жмурится и прикусывает кончик языка.  
Они оба пытались сдерживаться, но с каждым плавным движением бедер дыхание Джека срывалось все сильней.  
Ему нравилось что он видит и чувствует, и отчего-то ярче всего ощущались несильные удары хвостом по ногам – хлесткие, легкие, будто кожи касались теплым ивовым прутом. Он вновь сомкнул пальцы вокруг члена Рамлоу, и тот немо взвыл в ответ, а потом уже сам сжал чужое запястье, направляя руку в нужном темпе.  
Теперь ему хотелось быстрей, и Джек не был против.  
В какой-то момент хвост хлестко обернулся вокруг ноги Джека чуть ниже колена, сдавив его также сильно, как сомкнулась горячая ладонь на плече. Рамлоу беззвучно зарычал, напрягшись всем телом, и на то, чтобы сорвать амулет с его шеи, потребовалось едва ли больше секунды – и следующим, что услышал Джек, было хриплое надсадное:  
– Я тебя убью..!  
– Сейчас…?  
Вместо ответа Рамлоу подался вперед, прижавшись к его губам своими, и у этого, то ли поцелуя, то ли укуса – Джек не мог понять, да и не хотел – был вкус крови, алкоголя и можжевеловых ягод.  
Петля хвоста вокруг его ноги распустилась, а потом Джек ощутил, как по коже рванул уже не легкий прут, а хлыст – только живой, горячий, оставляя за собой полосу горящей кожи.  
И это было хорошо.  
Очень хорошо.  
И Рамлоу, вздрагивающий под его ладонью, считал так же – в его хриплом шепоте Джек смог различить что-то, отдаленно похожее на «охуенно».  
– Охуенно, – повторил он пару минут спустя, приподнявшись на руках, а потом и вовсе скатившись с Джека на пол рядом. – Наверное, даже не буду тебя убивать.  
«Я тоже», – мысленно ответил ему Джек, проведя кончиком языка по губам. На которых – он чувствовал – была не только его кровь. И у этой, чужой, крови был привкус соленой океанской воды.  
«Потому что уже не смогу».  
– Заберешь меч и уйдешь…?  
Рамлоу перевернулся на бок и теперь лежал лицом к Джеку, подперев ладонью голову. И на этот вопрос, конечно, был только один правильный ответ – и они оба понимали это.  
– Или останешься? Жратвы тут нет. Зато есть виски.  
Но еще был – неправильный.  
Джек вновь облизнул губы, чувствуя на них вкус можжевельника и океана.  
И кивнул.


End file.
